The aim of the protocol is to compare the antiretroviral activity, both in magnitude and duration, as measured by HIV-RNA and CD4 counts as well as the safety profile of several therapies in HIV+ patients. It is a 24-week open label trial involving double and triple therapy with the drugs Indinavir, ZDV, lamivudine (3TC), and DMP 266. DMP 266 is a potent non- nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor which, in vitro, inhibits HIV production from infected cells.